


Без следа

by WhisperInTheDark



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperInTheDark/pseuds/WhisperInTheDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Леонарда Снарта не зря называют гениальным вором: он никогда не оставляет следов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без следа

**Author's Note:**

> Так же выложено на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4539220

Солнце только-только готовится подняться над горизонтом. В комнате царит полумрак, из открытого окна проникает морозный декабрьский воздух. Барри постоянно мерзнет, но никогда не закрывает окно, когда к нему приходит Лен. Лену нравится холод.  
  
Снарт лежит в обнимку с Барри, согревая того теплом своего тела. Мужчина уже не спит, лишь безразлично наблюдает, как фонари города гаснут, встречая рассвет. Спустя несколько минут, он аккуратно выпутывается из захвата длинных конечностей своего любовника и встает с кровати, тихо, чтобы не потревожить сон парня.  
  
Но Барри все равно просыпается, ощущая внезапную пустоту рядом и прохладу. По сонному телу пробегают мурашки, и Аллен пытается посильней закутаться в одеяло, чтобы компенсировать потерю. Но что такое одеяло в сравнении с сильным мужским телом, обнимающим так крепко?  
  
На грани сна и бодрствования, Барри слышит шорох одежды и звук застегивающейся молнии. Лен никогда не остается с ним до утра, всегда уходя на рассвете. Барри же не пытается его остановить, не желая показывать, насколько сильно в этом нуждается. Поэтому он продолжает тихонько лежать, притворяясь спящим.  
  
Снарт знает, что он уже не спит.  
  
Леонард накидает на плечи свою излюбленную парку и, бесшумно ступая по паркету, покидает квартиру спидстера.  
  
Барри сглатывает подступившую к горлу горечь.  
  
В открытое окно одна за другой начинают пробираться снежинки, принося с собой еще больше зимнего холода. Одеяло уже не помогает. Барри закутывается в него и встает с кровати. Пару секунд он стоит, опираясь на подоконник. Голые ступни неприятно колет от холода, а мелкие снежинки падают на лицо, мгновенно тая. Барри резко закрывает окно — Холода в его жизни и без того предостаточно.  
  
Электронные часы на тумбочке показывают 6:47, в квартире — тишина. Аллен знает, что уже не сможет заснуть.  
  
Одеяло падает к ногам, скинутое с плеч небрежным движением. Оставшись нагим, Барри дрожит от холода и чувствует необъяснимую уязвимость.  
  
То, что происходит после — уже четко отточенный ритуал.  
  
Прошлепав по паркету в ванную, Барри останавливается у большого зеркала над раковиной. Он минут десять рассматривает свое отражение, без интереса, но с непонятной, отчаянной надеждой.  
  
Он видит в зеркале крепкий торс и подкачанные руки, острые ключицы и длинную шею. Ровный нос, зеленые глаза и губы, которые до сих пор немного покрасневшие после проведенной с Леном ночи. Все это не ново для Барри — это отражение он видит в зеркале каждый день.  
  
Его интересует кое-что другое.  
  
Бледная кожа — щедро покрытая родинками, как шоколадной крошкой — всегда остается все столь же безукоризненно бледной.  
  
Эта ночь не отличалась от других проведенных с Леном, хотя Барри отчаянно пытался себя убедить, что каждая совместная ночь — особенна. Медленными, но сильными и глубокими, толчками он входил в тело Барри, закинув его ноги себе на талию. Аллен усердно подмахивал бедрами, выгибаясь дугой и цепляясь пальцами за простынь, комкая белоснежную ткань. Сквозь пелену возбуждения, он вслушивался в звуки комнаты, пытаясь услышать хотя бы один тихий стон, непреднамеренно слетевший с этих четко очерченных губ, которые так он любил. Но, помимо пошлых шлепков кожи о кожу и своих собственных стонов, Барри слышал лишь его тяжелое дыхание.  
  
Даже занимаясь с ним сексом, Леонард сдержан и никогда не позволяет себе грубость. Снарт трахает своего врага нежно.  
  
Барри хочется, чтобы мужчина перестал себя сдерживать, прячась за непроницаемой стеной льда, и впился зубами в его шею, оставляя красные следы; чтобы своими — все время холодными — ладонями, он держал Барри за ягодицы, оставляя синие отметины и причиняя боль. Он хотел чувствовать себя нужным, хотел принадлежать Леонарду Снарту и чтобы Леонард Снарт принадлежал ему.  
  
Но, вот так, стоя у зеркала, Барри не может найти на своей коже ни одного синяка, засоса или царапины. Разочарование подкатывает к горлу мерзким комом.  
  
***  
  
Не зря Леонарда Снарта называют гениальным вором: он никогда не оставляет следов. Совершая очередную кражу, он с легкостью преодолевает все препятствия на пути в виде охраны и прочных замков, затем он забирает очередной драгоценный камень, как будто тот заведомо принадлежит ему. Позволив себе секунду полюбоваться его красотой, он быстро уходит с места преступления незамеченным. Каждая секунда просчитана, все действия заранее продуманы.  
  
Так же и с Барри. Его тело было для Снарта местом преступления, его замашки героя и редкие попытки прекратить их ненормальные отношения — охранной системой, а его сердце было самым прекрасным алмазом, который ему только приходилось красть… красть, не оставляя следов.


End file.
